Chapter 4: Leah Rouge's Battle
Lapin: So what are we going to do? Crystallite: Lapin, we are going to defeat Rankora and the rest of these villains. By breaking the evilized object of course and once everyone is de-evilized, we will defeat Rankora once and for all. Rena Rouge: But she said she wanted to grab hold of our amulets. Starlite: Don't worry Rena Rouge, we know what to do now. Back on Harbour Bridge where Rankora and Leah Rouge were about to battle, Rankora made Leah Rouge choose whether to fight or give up and give her the amulets. Rankora: So what do you want now Lightener? To fight or to give me your amulets? Leah Rouge: Well your choices don't actually matter so wanna fight? I don't wanna fight but I will fight anyway. Rankora: Alright then, let's start off with Mr. Pigeon. Mr. Pigeon: Hello there new form, face my pigeon poop. Leah Rouge: (Carapace's voice) Shellter! (Normal voice) Nice try Mr. Pigeon. Leah Rouge broke Mr. Pigeon's bird caller revealing the evil spirit. She then captured it and Mr. Pigeon transformed back into Xavier. Then Rankora sent out Copycat. Copycat: Greetings fusion. Leah Rouge: Don't call me fusion. Leah Rouge grabbed a staff and hit Copycat with it. Then it revealed the evil spirit which made the fusion capture it. Then Copycat transformed back into Theo. Rankora: You think this is over yet? Well try to defeat this. Rogercop: By law you are arrested. Leah Rouge: Stop giving me stupid reasons to be arrested, (in Howler's voice) Howl! (Howls) The howl broke down Rogercop which revealed the evil spirit. Leah Rouge then captured it and Rogercop transformed back into Roger. Rankora: Alright, try to defeat this knight, Darkblade. Darkblade: Let's turn Sydney the way it was when the English prisoners were here. New Holland! Leah Rouge: You can't change Sydney because it is my home, (grabs Samurai's sword) Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father...(distorted) PREPARE TO DIE! Darkblade: Wait is that Entry Number 17? Leah Rouge: WHO CARES? I WILL NOW BREAK THE SWORD OF YOURS. (Catboy's voice but back to normal voice) Super cat scratch! Darkblade: What happened to my sword. The sword was destroyed revealing the evil spirit. Leah Rouge then captured it and Darkblade transformed back into Coach Arnold. Rankora: I see you are getting more powerful, well try The Mime. (Inside Leah Rouge) Lapin: What the heck is he doing? Mulmouse: He's a mime so mimes actually make invisible stuff. Owlette: Owl eyes! Okay, I can see the items he is making. Samurai: 彼は何をしましたか？(Kare wa nani o shimashita ka?) (What did he made?) Owlette: I think he made a staff. Gekko: He's going after us. (In Harbour Bridge) Leah Rouge: Game over Mime, hey look over there! Mime looked at the other side and Leah Rouge broke the hat revealing the evil spirit. They captured it and Mime transformed back into Fred. Rankora: Well you defeated the 5 villains so far, well face Animan. (Inside Leah Rouge) Crystallite: Oh no not my father. Mike-Ro-Wave: No matter what we'll do, we will de-evilize him. (In Harbour Bridge) Animan: So now, I know you are part animals so be an animal, you are no human being. Leah Rouge: I am a fusion, not a human being, (transforms into a snake) Animan: You're a snake now huh? Leah Rouge: (Slitherer's voice) Venom bite! Leah Rouge transformed back into a fusion and grabbed Animan's bracelet and broke it revealing the evil spirit. They captured it and Animan transformed back into Otis. Rankora: Looks like in every battle, you are getting stronger, well try to beat up Simon Says. Simon Says: Simon Says, give me your amulet! Leah Rouge: Looks like you missed, I have really good reflexes. Simon Says: Who cares? Simon says give up! Leah Rouge: Nope, (Samurai's voice) Sword Swipe! The Sword Swipe destroyed Simon Says' deck of cards. Leah Rouge then captured the evil spirit and Simon Says transformed back into Simon. Rankora: No! That's it, try to defeat this villain, Pixelator. Pixelator: Hello, look into the lens. Leah Rouge: Not this time! (Scarlette's voice) Try this, Scarlet Reflect! Pixelator shot pixels until Leah Rouge reflected it. It bounced back to Pixelator which made him disappear and then, the fusion picked up the camera and broke it revealing the evil spirit. They captured it and Pixelator transformed back into Vincent. Rankora: Oh my goodness! Why is defeating a villain so easy! Well what about Guitar Villain? Leah Rouge: Bille Joe Armstrong? Guitar Villain: Nice try kid, but let's punk harbour bridge! Leah Rouge: (Crystallite's voice) Ice Lasers! (Normal voice) That should do the trick, (Catboy's voice) Super Cat Scratch! The Cat Scratch destroyed the guitar revealing the evil spirit. Leah Rouge captured it and Guitar Villain transformed back into Billie Joe Armstrong. Rankora: What's the point evilizing a celebrity? Well try Kung Food. Kung Food: 你好，融合。(Nǐ hǎo, rónghé.) (Hello, fusion.) Leah Rouge: 不要叫我融合。(Bùyào jiào wǒ rónghé.) (Don't call me fusion.) Kung Food: 哦是的，然後試著打敗我或給我你的護身符。(Ó shì de, ránhòu shìzhe dǎbài wǒ huò gěi wǒ nǐ de hùshēnfú.) Leah Rouge: (Catboy's voice) 超級貓抓！(Chāojí māo zhuā!) (Super Cat Scratch!) (Inside Leah Rouge) Mightillustrator: How do you know how to speak Chinese? Catboy: Me and my siblings are half Japanese and Chinese so we are able to speak Chinese. Lapin: That's nice. (In Harbour Bridge) Rankora: Well this will go on and on so try to defeat Prime Queen. Prime Queen: Don't be amused, it's just the news, let's see if this fusion can defeat me. Leah Rouge: Well try to bear getting off camera, you know I'm a bit camera shy. Prime Queen: I don't think so, but prove it! Leah Rouge: Let me get something. Leah Rouge grabbed Queen Bee's spinning top so the they can sting Prime Queen. Leah Rouge: (Queen Bee's voice) Venom! Leah Rouge stung Prime Queen and crushed the bracelet which revealed the evil spirit. They captured it and Prime Queen transformed back into Nadia. (In Leah Rouge) Puppet: Mum? Genocider: Puppet, we'll tell your mum to get outta here. Okay she went out already with the others. (In Harbour Bridge) Rankora: Not bad, but try Despair Bear. Leah Rouge: (Ninja's voice) 細かく切って、ソードスワイプ！(Komakaku kitte, sōdosuwaipu!) (I'll just cut it into shredded pieces, Sword Swipe!) The fusion cut Despair Bear into shredded pieces, just in time for them to capture the evil spirit. Then Despiar Bear transformed back into Butler John. Rankora: Well try to be nice to your grandma for a while. Befana: Greetings... Leah Rouge: I know I have to be polite to you but I might not have to be polite. (In Samurai's voice) 細かく切って、ソードスワイプ！(Komakaku kitte, sōdosuwaipu!) (I'll just cut it into shredded pieces, Sword Swipe!) The Sword Swipe destroyed the candy box revealing the evil spirit. Leah Rouge captured the evil spirit and Befana transformed back into Anne-Marie. Rankora: Well you weren't polite after all, well try to defeat a villain based off a hero. Dark Owl: Greetings. Leah Rouge: I'll be back. Leah Rouge flew from Harbour Bridge too Sydney Academy in the Principal's Office. They defused which revealed all of the tired heroes. Crystallite: Ugh I'm tired of being a fusion. Mike-Ro-Wave: But we need to destroy this computer. Lapin: Carrot Bullets! Now the computer is destroyed for good. Starlite: Well done but now we need to purify the evil spirit. Catboy: I got it. Mike-Ro-Wave: Good job Catboy. Catboy: Now we need to merge again. 3 - Previous - Next - 5 Category:Episodes